


don't go away, please

by spideywriting (catch_you_later)



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Shaky Hands, Tear-stained, Whumptober 2019, abandoned, do not copy to another site, no.1 - Freeform, no.14, no.26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/spideywriting
Summary: Peter after the airport fight in Civil War.Written for Whumptober 2019.





	don't go away, please

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

He can’t – he can’t. He _can’t reach_ _it_.

The water glass sits mockingly on the table, just a tiny bit too far out of his range.

Peter extends his hand again carefully, trying his best not to aggravate the cracked ribs on his side.

He has almost bridged the gap, fingertips brushing the cool surface, when his hands start to tremble from the strain and one uncontrolled shake pushes the glass to the floor where it shatters into thousand pieces. Peter flinches at the noise, then winces at the angry burn on his left side. Guiltily, he lays back to the bed and tries to stay as still as possible to prevent his injuries from getting worse.

But it seems that his hands didn’t get the memo.

Now that they’ve started to quiver, it seems like they don’t want to stop, and adding up the hands, his slowly healing ribs and his throbbing head end up in a sum of misery and pain. Everything is a bit hazy, covered in layers of foggy pain and tiredness. His thoughts flow sluggishly, drifting from one thought to another, random observations cutting in occasionally.

The incessant but localized shaking kind of reminds him of when they had a badminton lesson in gym last year. He hadn’t been bitten yet, and his arms had gotten tired very quickly, getting heavier and heavier to move with every swing. He had been so grateful when the class had finally ended, and he could drop his arms down. He could move them, but every movement had felt both very light – the muscles adjusting to the loss of the racket – and very heavy with the physical strain. It hadn’t been that bad to deal with until his hands had also started to shake.

It had been a couple of hours later after school and so out of the blue Peter had first thought he had some sort of a seizure. The symptoms hadn’t lined up with any of his normal asthma attacks, but he had been in the process of battling his emergency inhaler out of his bag just in case, when he had realized it was just mere physical strain causing the shaking. Mr. Delmar had had a good laugh about it when he reiterated the tale for him later.

With his current abilities he thinks he might be able to play badminton for hours without the slightest flutter. As he is right now though, he doubts he could even lift a racket. Well, at least he’s graduated from lifting rackets to lifting boarding bridges.

He wonders where Mr. Stark is.

The hotel room is quiet apart from the unnaturally loud air conditioning.

He doesn’t like it.

Oh yeah.

He had passed out pretty soon after Mr. Stark left, but Happy had said there had been an accident with Mr. Stark’s friend. Peter hoped his friend made it out okay. Happy’s tone had suggested that the accident had been quite serious.

There’s a couple arguing in the room below him. He wishes they would stop. The sudden rises in the volume are shooting spikes of pain into his brain, making him deliberate getting up to grab his mask. Then he considers his shaky hands and injured abdomen and decides not to.

There are 5 electrical outlets in the room.

He’s feeling strangely lonely. It suddenly strikes him that he’s alone in a hotel in a different country. If he were to go outside, he’d hear a different language, a language he doesn’t speak or understand. When they came here it seemed so exciting and cool, but now… It just makes him feel untethered. Uncertain. Lonely.

(<strike>Abandoned</strike>.)

He almost wishes he hadn’t convinced Happy that he would be okay if he just got a few hours of sleep.

Yes, he will be healed by then.

But he isn’t okay.

(<strike>He wishes Happy – or Mr. Stark – had stayed.</strike>)

He turns slowly to his side and tries to sleep.

(When he wakes up later, he has to take a shower to hide the tear-tracks that have dried on his face, just in case Happy or Mr. Stark will check up on him.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the whumptober2019. Not my favourite work, but I think it turned out okay. From what I understand, Tony was with Rhodey and then left almost immediately after Steve to Siberia, meaning that he wouldn't have been with Peter until they returned to America (as showcased by Homecoming as well), and I just wanted to explore how Peter would've felt, alone and injured in a hotel room far away from home.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more Peter whump!


End file.
